


Concert Tour Pacific

by ununoriginal



Category: Arashi (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-12
Updated: 2008-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununoriginal/pseuds/ununoriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles inspired from the miracle that is the NewS Pacific DVD. Various pairings, with a Shige-focus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Behind-The-Scenes Take 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bored Nino is a curious Nino.

Not long after Koyama's solo, Sho and Nino are escorted backstage to get briefed and prepped for the MC section where they would be appearing as surprise guests. They're told to wait at different exits since they would be entering from opposite ends of the stage, so Nino gives Sho a little wave as Sho heads off with another staff member, though not before he gets a warning look back from Sho to behave. 

But there's nothing to do but wait, and he doesn't even have his Nintendo DS right now since it's bad form to be gaming while attending one's kouhai's concerts. He can't get to see anything and it's getting boring, so he takes the chance to slip off during the next flurry of activity to go exploring. 

He wanders down the passageways past racks of glittery costumes and a series of mirror frames, reliving those few magical days when Arashi had been the ones rushing up and down these echoing corridors of Tokyo Dome. There is a sudden lull as the music fades, signalling the intermission and the oncoming MC segment. 

Nino starts to jog back towards his assigned exit, but as he passes a changing room, he hears a thump against the closed door, followed by a loud groan abruptly cut off, unmistakeable even against the dull background roar of fifty-five thousand fans chattering and randomly screaming. 

_Hmm... what do we have here?_ Adjusting his cap slightly and pushing the beak aside, he presses an ear against the door just in time to hear someone saying, “Fuck, every time I see you in that crown thing...” in gasping Kansai-ben. 

Not feeling so bored anymore, Nino stealthily pushes down on the door handle and is rewarded as it gives way – the clandestine couple have carelessly forgotten to lock the door in their haste. Through the crack, Nino can see someone on his knees, dark head bobbing up and down, before tanned fingers slide into the faux-mohawk, messing up the spiky do. Ryo's fingers clench for a long moment and then loosen, freeing Shige to start delicately lapping up whatever fluid he hadn't managed to catch and swallow. 

Before he can completely finish his task, he gets hauled to his feet, Ryo capturing his lips roughly, tongue invading and drawing out the taste of his own come on Shige's lips before moving down to lick and nibble along Shige's jawline and neck. 

Nino watches, fascinated, as one of Ryo's hands disappear between their bodies. Shige's groans gradually grow louder and louder until Ryo muffles them with his mouth and it's soon evident that the only reason Shige's still barely standing is because of Ryo's arm firm around his waist. 

They break apart breathlessly and Shige buries his head in the crook between Ryo's neck and shoulder.  Ryo's lips are moving quietly against Shige's ear and Shige's hands are clutching Ryo's arms, knuckles white, and any moment now... 

Nino inches the door open a fraction more to get a better view when a staff member comes running towards him. The young lady's “Ninomiya-kun!” overlays the gasped “Ryo!” that escapes from Shige as Ryo and Nino's eyes meet over Shige's slightly trembling shoulders. 

The shock and dawning horror on Ryo's face as Nino shuts the door with a smirk is the best thing Nino has seen all night.


	2. Behind-The-Scenes Take 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is Nino being so affectionate? Nino/Yamapi (sort-of). Ryo/Shige(/Pi).

Yamapi can sense it the moment Nino trots up to him with a staff member in tow, cap slightly askew and eyes a little too bright.  He’s been backstage with his senpai several times and he knows with Nino’s hyperactive personality, Nino gets bored as fuck waiting even fifteen minutes.  
  
But there’s a faintly manic air around Nino as he accepts the NewS towel from a stagehand, as if he’s levelled up five times and whacked three major bosses in a row on his Nintendo and is still itching for more.  
  
“Yo,” he greets as Nino blithely invades his personal space and tries to wrap him in the towel.  “You seem pretty psyched up.  We’re really that good, huh?”  
  
Nino grins up beatifically at Yamapi and leans up to peck him on the cheek.  “You’re right, Tomo-chan, you’ve all gotten really good.”  
  
 _Something must have happened_.  Nino’s being overly affectionate tonight, and Yamapi’s known Nino long enough, has back-danced to Arashi enough, to know that Nino’s only ever like that when he’s planning, is doing, or has done something naughty, porny, or both.  But they’re at NewS’ concert now and Nino has only been backstage barely twenty minutes.  
  
He half-heartedly tries to struggle out of Nino’s clutches and succeeds when Nino gets distracted by dashing footsteps as Ryo and Shige come clattering down the corridor.  Ryo glances up and seemingly trips over nothing as he locks gazes with Nino, causing Shige to stumble into Ryo as well.  
  
Ryo’s not wearing his jacket as he should, Shige’s spiky hair is a bit flattened, and there’s this sort of radiant glow about Shige which makes Yamapi conclude, a bit grumpily, that yes, somebody _has_ gotten it on.  Without him!  
  
He’s a bit miffed at having gotten left out because he did as he was told and was waiting here for Nino, who turned out to be late anyway.  And really, it’s just pretty inconsiderate of the two of them, seeing as they had just discussed _this very issue_ last night while having beers after their yakitori (though it was generally more him and Ryo, since Shige had already been dozing off on Yamapi’s shoulder); and it was specifically agreed that they _all_ wait until this night is over so that they could properly celebrate. _Together_.  
  
Ryo’s control has always tended to erode towards the end of touring though, while Shige, despite his growing confidence, still ends up caving under Ryo’s tyranny.  So ever since Hokkaido, more often than not, Yamapi has been catching them rushing down hallways in between songs with half-buttoned shirts and mussed hair and it doesn’t help that Shige is always so _glowy_ after he’s gotten laid.  
  
Damnit, Ryo may have rigged that game by distracting Shige with his thigh but _Yamapi_ was the one who passed the Joker card to Shige!  
  
“Hey, why so serious?”  Nino’s drawling voice jerks Yamapi out of his zoning and he blinks as he sees Shige’s face on an uchiwa waving in front of him.  
  
Ryo has already grabbed Shige’s wrist, dragging him off hurriedly, not even sparing another look back.  At least Shige has the grace to throw Yamapi a sheepish, apologetic look over his shoulder.  
  
 “Ne, Tomo-chan,” Nino’s eyes are trailing the departing pair intently, “it’s nice to see you guys are bonding so well.”  
  
Yamapi wonders how Nino can infuse such layers of meaning into a single phrase as he mumbles something about how NewS still can’t compare to Arashi in that sense, like when it comes to sharing, for instance.  He only realises that he’s said that last part out loud when Nino agrees, a mischievous, calculating gleam in his eyes, and magnanimously adds that maybe he should give them some pointers.  
  
Yamapi wants to ask if he can sit in too, but they’re stepping onstage and his voice gets drowned out by the welcoming shrieks of fifty-five thousand fans.


	3. Moments To Remember

Ryo thinks he's being so ninja when he peremptorily decides that Shige should stand next to him in their dance formations, so that he can “better coach Shige and bring his pathetic skills up to par”, but it's perfectly obvious to the others that it's so that he can better get his hands on Shige during their rehearsals. __  
  
*  
  
Shige decides that Yamapi and Ryo are making fun of him when they ask him to repeat the steps to Chirarizumu's chorus for the third time.  “For the love of god, these are bloody dance-along steps, even I can do them decently!  You can't possibly NOT remember them--”  Suddenly there's a body firmly pressed all along his back though, and Yamapi's arms come around over his to cover his crotch, giving it a squeeze that makes Shige squeak, while another pair of hands pluck his glasses off his nose, leaving him blinking back at Ryo's smouldering gaze and Ryo's husky voice saying, “I guess it must be because we were focusing on something else more... interesting.” __  
  
*  
  
Shige's always half a beat behind in the opening moves for Kimi Omo Fu Yoru because he always steals a moment to watch Tegoshi as he hits the climactic chorus of Ai Nante.  He thinks Tegoshi is at his most gloriously beautiful when he's fully lost in the music, drawing everyone else into the incredible world he creates with that magical voice of his.  
  
*  
  
They are striding towards each other to meet at the center of the stage, and Ryo is suddenly struck by how radiant Pi is tonight under the bright lights of Tokyo Dome.  In his mind's eye, Ryo can see the beautiful determined child who had blossomed into all that was expected of him; the dull hollowness in Pi's eyes when NewS had first formed, how it had gradually brightened then became dimmed, banked, when they had been suspended; how the thin frame had filled out to be able to shoulder the burden of keeping the flame of hope alive, the hope that NewS would come back; the easy, comfortable glow now when he's joking with Shige, laughing with Koyama and Tegoshi, or trying to steal food from Massu; his undeniable exuberance to be on the same stage with the rest of them.  Before he knows it, he's reaching out to touch Pi's shining features, and Ryo hopes that he will get to do so for many more years to come.  
  
* __  
  
As Shige runs up to Tegoshi to slip an arm around his waist when they sing Akaku Moyuru Taiyou, Tegoshi smiles even brighter and thinks that this tour wouldn't have been half as fun if not for Shige.  Maybe it's still not the easy camaraderie of Ryo and Yamapi, or the steadfast, unwavering bond that Shige has with Koyama, but what they have is time, Tegoshi believes, all the time in the world to build their own legend of TegoShige.  
  
* __  
  
Ever since Shige's cut his hair, become HOT and gained a million new fans (of which Ryo is one though he will take that information to his GRAVE), Ryo's been finding it harder and harder to keep his hands off Shige.  It's not that he doesn't want to touch Shige, but that he might not be able to let go once he does. (refers to[this screencap](http://pics.livejournal.com/trivialaffair/pic/0001gg9x/))  
  
* __  
  
Yamapi loves his food, but he loves Ryo and Shige even more; so even though he got only one bite of the best lobster he's ever had, the thought that he's sharing an indirect kiss with the two of them is enough to fill his stomach with sweet, sweet warmth.  
  
*  
  
Tegoshi can't help but feel a bit jealous of Koyama sometimes, because he has to cling, prod, poke and wave to get Shige to pay attention to him, but sometimes all it takes is Koyama's expression to change for Shige to reach out a comforting hand towards him.  (from [this](http://pics.livejournal.com/trivialaffair/pic/0001w3pa/) and [this](http://pics.livejournal.com/trivialaffair/pic/0001xd84/))  
  
*  
  
Shige drifts off again after mumbling, "Be gentle," so Tegoshi carefully sets the videocam down on the bedside table and quietly spoons up against Shige, starting a delicate nibbling down the soft skin behind Shige's ear.  Nimble fingers from one hand sneak in under Shige's shirt, exploring his torso, while his other deftly undoes the belt and zipper, sliding under the waistband of Shige's boxers to give Shige's growing erection a few soft strokes. then just as lightly, he pushes Shige's jeans and boxers down and gently tugs Shige onto his stomach while drawing his long long legs apart to settle between them. He licks a long trail up one firm butt-cheek before homing in on his actual goal, and by the time Shige is fully awake, he is already coming from the combined attentions of Tegoshi's hand around his cock and the sweet, relentless probing of Tegoshi's tongue.  
  
*  
  
 _massu x xiao long bao_  
  
It's the scent that attracts him first, but then it's the sheen of moisture overlaying the delicate skin that is speaking to him, saying, "Massu, bring me closer, you know you want to," and when it's finally in his mouth, the explosion of taste upon his tongue from the liquid and meat inside is like heaven.  
  
*  
  
Ryo whoops in glee as his rock crushes Yamapi's scissors and he crows that no one can beat him at janken, and so he STILL gets Shige for their next toilet (closet) break.  Shige glances from Ryo's gloating face to Yamapi's semi-dejected one and doesn't mind being treated like some prize object, because he knows he's the ultimate winner.


End file.
